LokixReader
by SheIsStardust
Summary: Slash between you and Loki. Bloodplay. Shackles. Knives. You get it.


Reader/Loki

Loki sat on the floor of the cold stone room, legs crossed beneath him. The heavy metal shackles he had been equipped with were digging into his ankles and wrists, deepening already-raw wounds. It had been four days since he had been brought back from Midgard and thrown into this damned room. Thor didn't dare speak a relatively comforting word to him as long as Odin was around, which was the whole duration of the travel from the bifrost to this very room. Loki had been incapable of speaking due to the idiotic contraption on his face. It has since been removed. Odin didn't bother to even address his punishment. He simply stripped the god of his powers and left him here. It was just as bad as banishment, in Loki's opinion.

Every other day, some sort of torture would take place. The first day, just desolate silence. No one had dared to even enter the room. The second, a wretched creature Loki couldn't classify was sent to quite literally beat him senseless. The third day, silence yet again. And today, you would be the one to bring him pain. Loki began to tug against the heavy shackles, worsening the wounds underneath the heavy metal. He knew it would ineffective to do so, but it was better than doing absolutely nothing. He automatically stopped whenever he heard the heavy chamber doors begin to open. His eyes looked up to meet yours. You proceeded over to where he was resting, glaring down at him. He smiled wickedly in return. This man was your intended target. You were specifically instructed by Odin to cause him the most severe pain this god could handle. And possibly even more. The process would be much easier now that his powers were diminished.

You were carrying a sheath of knives. Your chosen method of set the sheath down on the floor before him, ignoring his snide remarks. Loki watched you carefully, almost amused, as you pulled the fine material back to expose the blades.

"Oh, here to draw blood? Am I supposed to fear an abhorrent maiden with a knife?" His words were dripping with sarcasm, the end of his sentence resulting in raucous cackling. Loki knew well that you must have been at least mildly experienced with knives or, why else would Odin send _you_? You paid no attention to his words, prepared to make the god want to keep that delicious mouth closed for eternity. You picked up one of the smaller, more lithe knives. But of course, it was the sharpest.

"Stand." You commanded with a low voice, patience already wearing thin. Loki complied with what you had said, slowly bringing himself to his feet. His face was contorted with pain, but a sickly sweet smile still tugged at his lips.

"On with it, then." He taunted. You were grateful that the last person to beat him senseless left his shirt off. It helped to not prolong the process. You carefully walked a full circle around him, avoiding the shackles. The god's fair, delicate skin was covered in many open wounds and dark bruises. Time to add more color to the pale canvas.

You paused, standing behind him. It was almost comical, how much taller he was. Your face barely surpassed his emaciated shoulders. Loki's breath audibly caught in his throat whenever the cold blade of the knife was pressed against his shoulder.

"Enjoy this while you can." You were obviously taunting him right back, but his response was a bit unnerving.

"I will relish in every moment of pain you inflict upon me." Loki nearly growled the words, the sound reverberating throughout the large room. You brushed off the comment and continued on. You pressed the knife down hard, blood bubbling up along the cut as you dragged it downwards. Loki turned his head just enough to catch sight of you. His face signified that he was in pain, but the almost obscene noise that left him stated otherwise. A guttural moan forced its way out of his parted lips, his fingernails digging into his palms. You didn't withdraw or stop, though. This could just be his … odd way of coping with pain.

Just as you paused, the metal still embedded in his flesh, a sort of disappointed whimper left him.

"Why stop now?" His words were strained, a sort of..lust evident in them. You most definitely did not expect this… Fine. If he really wanted it, he could have it. You proceeded to pull the knife down, stopping right at the middle of his back. The warm, scarlet liquid was now running down his skin, rushing to collect in the material of his trousers.

"More," Loki demanded breathily, that devious smile returning. Was he being serious? He shouldn't enjoy this. He should be withering, crying out, begging you to stop. Then again, he didn't need his power to still trick people. The more he acted as if he enjoyed it, the longer you delay, right? How clever. You carried on with your job, standing back and violently slashing at his skin. You didn't have time to carve intricately into his skin. Blood started to pool onto the floor at your feet. _Brilliant_.

"Face me." You demanded, but your voice slowly died out as he turned around. Loki's shackles clinked against each other as he turned, sending a small shiver throughout your body. You slowly looked up from the blood on the floor to his face. Loki appeared more animalistic than anything else. You could barely tell his irises were blue, his pupils blown wide. He took slow steps towards you, nearly closing the space. Blood dripped onto the floor from his fingertips in result of him scratching into his palms.

"You were sent here for a reason. Now, _do it_." Loki hissed the last two words, his eyes narrowed as he towered over you. You couldn't help but to feel a tad bit intimidated. Without a response and keeping the eye contact, you slashed the blade across his abdomen, the sickening noise of tearing flesh drowned out due to the close proximity. His eyes automatically portrayed pain, but he seemed to genuinely like it. You kept the blade continuously slashing at his skin, his blood beginning to drip down the hilt of the knife and onto your hand. The scarlet liquid was warm in contrast to your cold skin. The god's eyelids fluttered close, a loud groan escaping him. After you had cut him just enough, you dropped the blade, both of you panting in unison.

"You wouldn't want to stain that lovely green dress," Loki nearly had to force his words, the obvious pain he was experiencing holding back his voice. He reached his shaking hands up and set them on your shoulders, the weight of the shackles pulling them down. You most definitely should have been shoving him away, venturing over back to the sheath and pulling out another knife. But that gaze, the one he seemed to have you entranced in, didn't allow you. He kept pushing you back until you could feel the damp, stone wall beneath your fingers. Blood was still audibly dripping to the floor, but he paid no attention. He seemed much more focused on another task…

"So why don't we just remove it?" He looked and sounded dazed, but there was still determination evident in his eyes. You could feel yourself becoming uneasy, your face twisted into a confused scowl. You wanted so terribly to shove him off, call for the guards, anything. He was the embarrassment of Asgard, had ashamed his family, he deserved punishment. And now he was trying to seduce you?

"Don't tell me coming into this chamber and mutilating me was your only intention. Because I lovedit. And now, I simply can't help myself," with every soft word he spoke, he slowly closed the space between you two. You could feel his warm breath on your mouth, goosebumps raising on your skin. You let out a short breath, turning your head to the side and peering at the floor.

"Is something the matter, dear? Or do you still need a bit of convincing?" Loki promptly lowered his head, pressing his cordial lips against the soft skin of your neck. You automatically drew in a sharp breath, not exactly expecting that. His words constantly replayed in your head, barely allowing you to move. It seemed you could only blink, and even whenever you opened your mouth to speak, words refused to form. The god's low, jeering laugh sent an odd warmth pulsating through your body. What was he doing, and how the hell was he doing it? Your mind went blank as his warm, wet tongue slid across the area his mouth had previously been. You barely recognized the sound you made as your own. A high-pitched whine of need, a nonverbal way of begging for more.

"_Good girl_." Loki growled against your saliva-slicked skin. The words made you shudder. The shackles shifted on the floor as he wrapped his arms around your frame, holding you close and regretfully staining the dress with his congealed blood. It didn't matter as of now. All you wanted was his words, his mouth… him. You still found yourself incapable of speaking, but it didn't seem to matter. Your mind was absolutely blank, except for the remaining thought of Loki. His vicious smirk made your cheeks flush a light pink, which seemed to satisfy him greatly. He pulled away from you and you instinctively raised your hand as if to call him back.

"Be patient," He turned, kneeling down and removing a knife from the sheath on the floor. Loki slowly stood, turning back towards you. You were tempted to ask what he was doing, but knew you wouldn't be capable.

"No use wearing a ruined dress." He mumbled, tugging on the bodice of the dress and cutting through the material. Within moments, it was in shreds on the floor around your feet. And within another few, he confirmed that neither of you had any remaining clothes left. Your eyes scanned his abused body, and you could feel your face heat up again. Loki smiled at your reaction, closing the space between you yet again.

"Why don't you _kneel_ for me?" He put a bit more emphasis on the word, determination in his narrowed eyes. You barely knew what you were doing as you nodded, kneeling in front of him. The god ran a bloodied hand through your hair, then forcefully tugged you forward, another small whimper escaping you. And you actually started to believe you really wanted this… Of course you did. Loki's unoccupied hand slid torturously slow up and down his length, resulting in a hushed moan. You wanted this. You _needed_ it.

"Please," Your voice sounded broken with absolute despair and impatience. He was provoking you. Loki smiled yet again at your plea, his eyes focused on yours. He tugged you forward yet again before pressing forward into your mouth. You opened up further to accommodate, refusing to tear your eyes away from his.

"Too much?" The god laughed, slowly sliding his cock in deeper. You refrained as best as you could from making a sound again; but Loki was just so warm, and feeling his body's attempts at resisting to fuck your throat raw was too much. You reached your hands up, lightly digging your nails into his thighs, then violently raking them downwards, hearing that familiar tear of skin. Loki sucked in a sharp breath, but slowly let out a satisfied groan. You expected some demeaning comment, but now you were the one causing a loss for words. Loki tilted his head back, pushing as deep as he possibly could, then pulling back. He repeated the motion continuously and you could feel his cock nearly pressing against the back of your throat. You swirled your tongue around his pulsating length, determined to make him break.

Loki's moans were more periodic, increasing in volume the more recklessly he went at it. You could barely breathe now, but the near-asphyxiation felt brilliant. Your thoughts were foggy, Loki's rough movements and the clinking of the shackles the only things keeping you alert. After a good few moments, the god's body shuddered, the hand in your hair tugging hard, and a broken cry sounding throughout the room. Telltale signs. Loki shoved his cock as deep into your throat as possible, groaning as he came. He pulled out after, allowing you to swallow hard and catch your breath. You looked up at him as both of you were breathing heavily. His face was flushed and he appeared almost intoxicated. He kept his fingers intertwined in your hair, forcefully pulling you to your feet.

"Against the wall," he demanded, and you automatically complied. You pressed your upper half against the damp stone, the cold against your face, hands, and chest causing you to shiver. You knew exactly what was to come next. And you wanted it more than anything. You glanced back at him just as he slid his hands onto your waist, that deviant smirk present again. You were prepared to beg again, but he was one step ahead of you. You could feel Loki's already hardened cock press into the warm, wet heat of your cunt. You slowly pushed back against him, forcing him deeper. You couldn't refrain from moaning, your whole body screaming with lust.

He started off his movements unbearably slow, but soon quickened his pace. The friction was almost too much to stand. Your legs trembled as you tried to keep yourself upright, your body close to being overwhelmed already. Loki dug his nails into your soft skin, almost hard enough to break the skin.

"You're mine and only mine," he panted rather viciously, removing his hand from your waist and resting it on the wall beside your head. "Don't.. you.. forget.." with every word, Loki thrusted harder into you, causing you to nearly collapse right then and there. It was all too much. The heat, the friction, Loki pounding his cock into you relentlessly. You felt your orgasm begin to build, breathing more dramatically as your whole body clenched around him. Loki finally clawed into your skin as he bucked forward, groaning one last time as he climaxed. The both of you could barely move, bodies still trying to adjust. He slowly pulled out of you with a small shiver, then dropped to the floor, not able to stand. You slowly turned to look at him, trembling.

You pressed your back against the cool wall and slid to the floor yourself. After a small while, the fog in your mind had cleared. Logic and sensibility came rushing at you. Your eyes dramatically widened as you realized what you had done. You scrambled to your feet, grabbing the shredded remains of your dress and holding it over your exposed skin. "Guards!" You called loudly, and a few moments later, the large doors opened. Loki couldn't help but to have that malicious smile plastered to his face. He had won.


End file.
